


Where We Never Have a Thing to Hide

by twilight_shades



Series: Before You Leap [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Earths, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fix-It, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilight_shades/pseuds/twilight_shades
Summary: Little side story in the Before You Leap series.  If Infinity War happened in this Marvel Earth universe.





	Where We Never Have a Thing to Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do not own. Complete fiction.

“So, nothing weird happened?” Peter asks, looking like he’s trying desperately to seem casual.

Leonard studies Peter on monitor for a long moment. “No, why?”

“There was just a… thing that happened here. It was kind of a big thing and then it somehow reversed itself and now everything is fine. We think.”

Leonard arches an eyebrow. He makes a bet with himself that Peter will downplay it, even as he asks, “What happened?”

“You know, big bad villain guy wanted something that could do some amazing and… really, really awful things. The usual.”

“Well, as far as I know nothing major happened here. I could ask Barry - if the timeline has been altered, he might be able to tell.”

“I think if it had affected your Earth, people would know.”

“It was bad?”

Peter shudders. “It’s not really something I want to think about.”

“Then don’t. But if you need to talk… Barry’s really good at that.”

Peter laughs.

Barry flashes into the room just then. “Hey, Peter,” he says as he sort of sidles up to Leonard and gets an arm around him.

Leonard raises his eyebrows at Barry, but allows it.

“Hey, Barry, how’s it going?” Peter asks with a smile. 

“Eh, it’s okay. Except for a certain someone who won’t tell where he went and what he stole,” Barry says with a pointed side look at Leonard.

“Plausible deniability, Emerald,” Leonard drawls.

Barry huffs. “Anyway, nice to talk to you Peter, I’ll leave you two to whatever you were talking about. Bye.”

“Bye,” Peter says.

Leonard watches Barry head across the room to talk to Cisco, then turns back to the monitor. “It’s fixed, though?”

Peter hugs himself. “Yeah, seems to be.”

“What do you think, JARVIS?” Leonard asks the AI, who he knows is always listening.

There’s a slight pause before JARVIS replies, “All appears to be as it should be, Mr. Snart.”

“Good. Are you-“

A loud noise from the other side of the room cuts him off and Cisco starts swearing as he looks at something on his computer. Barry flashes into his suit.

“Think I got to go,” Leonard says. “Take care of yourself, little brother.” It’s terribly sentimental of him, but Peter’s there and alive.

Peter looks a little surprised, then he beams. “I, I will. You too. Big brother,” he says, tripping over the words just a bit.

Leonard salutes with a couple of fingers and Peter waves and then Leonard cuts the connection. He sweeps up his coat and heads over to find out what disaster has hit Central now. 

“Some sort of meta is… um, dissolving things, I think. 23rd and Broome,” Cisco says.

“Got it,” Barry says. He turns to Leonard, “Ready?”

Leonard pulls on his coat, gets his goggles out and on, and pats his gun. “I suppose.”

Barry grins, his eyes lighting up. He grabs ahold of Leonard and flashes them out.

~~~

After fighting the guy, who could apparently liquefy most solid things, Leonard had frozen what he could and then left Barry to do clean-up. Almost four blocks of Broome are a hell of a mess and Leonard should probably have stayed to help, but there’s only so far he’s willing to go with this whole assisting the good guys thing. He goes to one of his more secure safe houses. It takes him a few minutes to get through the safety measures and booby traps. He gets to the safe that he had designed himself and opens it carefully. He stares at the gauntlet sitting in it. 

The gauntlet had been relatively easy to steal, especially for something that could manipulate reality, time, space, minds, and souls. Though Leonard had had all the information JARVIS could give. Leonard guesses that that’s the perk of having an AI ask for your help to save half a universe. Leonard’s really not sure how JARVIS created the portal to this Earth, why JARVIS didn’t tell anyone (not even Stark), or why JARVIS let Leonard take the gauntlet with him. Leonard had been thinking about what to do with it once he was sure things were put right. It can do so very many things. But then there wouldn’t be much of a challenge to, well, anything, really. Also, Leonard likes to think he has learned something from Barry’s mistakes (somebody has to have). He picks the gauntlet up and puts it on and believes the damn thing right out of existence, much like he had done with its previous owner. Leonard looks at his now bare hand for a few seconds, then he closes the safe. He makes his way out of the safe house, wondering what he and Barry should do for dinner.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you find any typos or if the format is messed up or if you think I need any tags.
> 
> Given the differences between this Marvel universe and the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the lead-up for Infinity War would have been somewhat different, but the end result would have been similar.


End file.
